


Boom Clap Sound of My Heart (Falling For You)

by ABigFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, maybe some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigFan/pseuds/ABigFan
Summary: "C'mon Y/n, admit it. You have a crush."So maybe you do. Unfortunately, many things in life aren't easy.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/n!! Come onn, come with me to the volleyball game!!”

“You’ll just be staring at Oikawa-san. Can’t you just stare at him during school hours??”

Your friend whined, “Y/n! Oikawa-senpai will be sweaty from all the exercise and he’ll probably raise his shirt and-”

“Okay okay okay, I’ll go with you!!” you quickly interrupt your friend’s train of thought so you don’t embarrass both of you while she drools after Oikawa-san, “Just try to keep your thoughts in your head okay?? People might find you weird or something if you say ‘that’ out loud.”

Your friend smirks as she revels in her victory. She rises from the bench walking while calling out to you. “Let’s go Y/n-chan! We can’t be late for physics otherwise we won’t be able to go to the game later!”

You also stand and jog after her. “Wait, later? The game is later?? I have homework to do!!”

“Oh, and you you know how Oikawa-senpai-”

“SHHHHHH, I’ll go I’ll go!”

“That’s good! Now we really need to get to physics!” As soon as she ended the sentence, she broke off in a sprint leaving you behind to chase after her.

“So the variables not found in this equation are ∆ _t._ Does everyone understand? Ok, for our next topic we will be-” The teacher droned on and on and your mind had already taken a break and began to daydream. Although, they quickly got interrupted by someone speaking.

“That’s all for today. Make sure to prepare for the test on Friday!! Just review the basic formulas!! Have a good day everyone!”

Gathering your notes together, you get ready to meet your friend by her classroom entrance. While walking in the crowded corridor, you look out the window to see a bus. The door slides open quickly and you see a boy with orange hair and a boy with black hair jump out and run towards the gym. Someone with grey hair calls out to them while a bald headed and a spiky haired guy laugh to each other about something. You would have liked to spend more time observing the team but your friend calls your name.

“Y/n!! Why are you just standing there? We agreed to meet outside my classroom but instead I see you stopped in the corridor! Well anyways, let’s go to the gym!! I want to see Oikawa-senpai!!” She walked behind you and started pushing you towards the gym, “Run Y/n-chan!! Run!” and with a push, you start running quickly with your friend rushing behind you as well.

Entering the gym, you see the players from earlier and the famous Oikawa Tooru. Sighing, you drag your starstruck friend to the second level of the gym.

“Hey, Y/n-chan!” Looking at the players to see what they seem like, you give a noncommittal hum in response. “See anybody you like?”

“Hey!” You turn away from the court to catch her smirking, “What makes you think that?” 

“Compared to Oikawa-senpai, they don’t look amazing or anything but, you have to admit they’re handsome!! Anyone catch my precious Y/n-chan’s eye yet?”

Turning back to the players, the game starts with the other team serving but number 13 of Seijoh receives it. “No, not really.”

“Sure?? I mean, the tall guy with glasses doesn’t look too bad! The one with black hair and blue eyes seems like a good looking dude as well! It’s just the frown..-”

“ROLLING THUNDERR!!!”

Your eyes widened as the player in orange a dive and a few rolls to retrieve the ball, he gave a small grin as he did and you grasped the banister and unconsciously smiled a bit as he ran around the court. Turning to shout about the move he just did, you spotted a knowing look in her eyes. 

“So I guess you won’t be forever alone?” confused, you just ignore her statement and start talking about the ‘rolling thunder move’. 

“You saw that right?? The flips and rolls? IT WAS AMAZING!!” your eyes started to shine in amazement and your head replayed the movement over and over again, including the little smirk he gave at the end.

“You know what’s also amazing? How fast you managed to get a crush.” She remarked. “Hey! It’s not a crush! I just admire him for how he was able to do that movement!”

“Sure, sure, but! We’re missing the sole point of going here! To talk about Oikawa-senpai!” She started to think probably unholy thoughts about Oikawa-san which you wouldn’t like to know, no thank you. Leaving her alone with her thoughts, you focused on the sole player in orange, as he dived around saving the balls. He really was an interesting person, you wondered if he’d do the move he did before but the first round finished with Seijoh losing.  


“Awww, what a shame, I think Oikawa-senpai looks really good when smiling! Hopefully our school wins the match! But Y/n!” she placed her hands on your shoulders to make you face her, “I’ll also give a little bit of support for the other school!! Especially the one in orange since he’s going to be your future boyfriend!”  


“Huh?! What?! I don’t even like him that way!” She gave you a ‘I really don’t believe you but I’ll change the topic’ look. “But you said you don’t like him ‘that’ way. Why not trying to make friends with him? He seems like a fun person! But let’s talk about this later, the second set is starting! It means you’ll get to see more of your future friend, while I get to see more of Oikawa-senpai...”  


Turning your attention to the other team’s number 4, you notice his movements are flawless. He doesn’t do any extra movements when diving for the ball, of course there are the flips and rolls but he looks positive that the ball was delivered to the right place while he does the rest of his ‘rolling thunder’.

You wished for a moment where your eyes would meet but sadly, the second match passed by without him noticing you. His team gathered together to probably talk about what to do to win the next match, your friend started rambling about Oikawa and knowing that inappropriate comments will be made, you decide to focus on the other team. Of course, you kept your eyes on the number 4 as he drank water and lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat, revealing the toned abs and suddenly you felt like hiding your face somewhere. You told your Oikawa-obsessed friend you’re headed to the bathroom and she gave a small nod as you ran off and as the whistle signaling the third set blew.

Arriving at the restroom, you turn the faucet on and quickly throw water to your face to help remove any traces of red. _Why did I react like that? I just want to be his friend right? Or she is probably right... It’s probably the abs!_ Your brain ignored the fact that you also saw other players’ muscles but did not blush and reminded you to get back to the match quickly ~~so you could see more of number 4~~.

Seijoh won. You know you should be happy but the disappointment on his face was saddening. You looked at your friend to ask her if she wanted to go but you had a better idea. “Hey, you should go congratulate Oikawa-san! He’ll notice you and maybe take interest in you!” She paused for a moment contemplating the pros and cons. Knowing that she would back away from embarrassment, you drag her to the court and push her towards Oikawa-san, “I’ll meet you later! Don’t forget about me!” smiling and proud of your work, you walk down the corridors, turning past corners to bump into the one and only number 4. You started to wonder if you were in a cliché shoujo manga.

“Oh hello! Can you tell me where the bathroom is?” he asked, flashing a bright grin. You tried to gather your thoughts and speak coherently and well, let’s hope this isn’t his memory of you. “Bathroom! It’s uh, somewhere around here, o-oh! Turn left there then make two rights! Or is it two lefts and a right?” He cocked his head to the left showing visible confusion and you started to panic even more. “How about you lead me there?” Deciding to not speak and further embarrass yourself, you start to walk in the direction of the bathroom hoping that he was following you and that he didn’t think you just abandoned him.  


Reaching the bathroom, you look behind only for him to run past you into the bathroom. Not knowing what to do, you awkwardly wait outside, fidgeting with your hair. You hoped he didn’t take long, your friend might already be waiting for you! After a few seconds, he leaves the bathroom and widens his eyes when he sees you there. “Oh! You’re still here?” you opened your mouth to reply but quickly closed it again before you could embarrass yourself further. Instead you nodded vigorously and gestured to the way you came from with your head. It seems he didn’t understand what you were trying to say so you decided to speak. “Let’s go back?” Finally understanding, he jogs until he’s beside you and you continue to walk in silence, aside from a few comments he made about your school. 

Reaching the end of the corridor, you stopped as he advanced closer to where his school’s bus was parked. To where he would leave and not visit until maybe a month later where he might forget you. You’re taking the chance.

“Wait!” He stopped and looked back at you. 

_What’s your name?_

Uh, w-what’s your team name? _Aw dangit!_

“Team name?” he looked lost. “You mean the name of my school right? Because if we got to name our team, I think we would’ve picked something cooler then Karasuno! That’s my school by the way! Maybe Thunderstrike would be a cool team name? Ooh, or maybe...” you smiled at him fondly, even though you just met him. “Sorry I need to go now! Or Dai-san will be mad and he’s very scary when mad! I hope I’ll see you again! Bye bye!” and with that, he sped to the bus in which he and his team arrived in.

_Karasuno...crows...wait, I’m definitely missing something. Ah his name. Good job Y/n, now the next time you meet him, it’ll be awkward since you don’t know_

Sighing, you go to the entrance of the school to meet your friend, hoping to meet the interesting boy again.


	2. important

hi! i’m so sorry but i won’t be continuing boom clap. i lost inspiration when trying to write the second chapter and i kept on writing and deleting the drafts i made when trying to write. i’m sorry but if i write it i think i won’t be able to write as well or to make the plot well. i apologize to everyone who was waiting expectantly for the second chapter and so on and thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Pt.2 will take a while!! I have drafts for other fics so please be patient!!! Comments are highly appreciated!!! (just because it says 1/1 it's not yet finished, i will put something to signal that it's finished)


End file.
